Our First December
by AngelsBeast
Summary: A little series of advent stories for every advent weekend with our two cuties Kaito and Shinichi and what they'll experience at their first Christmas as a couple. Kaito is insane as always! Read about what could happen when a magician and a detective wait for Christmas! / KaiShin / Shinkai / a new chapter till christmas every weekend
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I** **know. I** **should** **actually** **continue** **'Runs** **the** **Family'** **or** **'Meetings', but** **I** **really** **felt** **like writing** **something** **that involves** **those** **two** **cuties** **in** **Christmas** **time! But** **I'll** **continue** **the** **others, as** **well!**  
 **Now, have** **fun!**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **I DON'T OWN DCMK.**

* * *

 **This will be a series, a new story every advent (will be uploaded Saturdays or Sundays.). Perhaps one for christmas, too...**

* * *

 **The First Advent**

„I hate you...", Shinichi muttered, his face buried in his boyfriends lap.  
„Aww, now now, Shin-chan! You know you love me..."  
„You're the worst, Kaito."  
„Why, thank you!"  
„And proud of it.", Shinichi groans helplessly and sighed. „How did I deserve this torture?"  
"Oh, Shin-chan is so mean to me!", the other man pouted (or at least pretended to) and crossed his arms.  
„What? You woke me up _in the middle_ _of the night_ on a _Sunday_ and want me to be _nice_?"  
„It's not 'the middle of the night'. It's actually ten in the morning!", Kaito corrects his half asleep boyfriend cheerfully and poked his cowlick.  
„See, even the sun is shining!", he added and pointed towards the window.  
„But it is still early! Why did you wake me up anyway?", the detective asked and forced his eyes open and glanced up at his partner.  
The other blinked and asked: „... You don't know?"

„Shin-chan, because it's the first advent, of course!", the magician informed his boyfriend with bright indigo eyes sparkling and stopped poking Shinichis funny hair.  
The detective let that sink in. A silence filled the room. „... So?"  
„Shin-chan!", Kaito whined. „Don't be like that!", he continued.  
„Hey, I don't even like Christmas, so why celebrate advent?"  
„But Shin-chan!", the thief fake-snobbed.  
„So why the hell did you wake me up so early!?"  
„Well...", he began cheerfully and hugged the other boy. „I wanted to lit the first candle..."  
„At ten in the morning!?"  
„Ehh... yeah?"  
Shinichi groaned and facepalmed. „Oh, kami, why...?"  
„Well, if you need coffee or something to wake up, in the kitchen is the coffee machine and I just bought that new fair-trade coffee from Africa... " Kaito blinked and stared at the place where Shinichi laid seconds ago. "Where did he go?" Then he grinned widely a second later. _To_ _the_ _kitchen, I_ _guess..._  
Yeah, his dear boyfriend was something else. Cute, strong minded, highly intelligent, sexy and absolutely adorable! They were dating for nearly seven months now, five of them living together at the gigantic Kudou mansion. Shinichi, of course, knew that he was KID from the beginning. They met each other face to face in their real identities (like KID as Kaito and Conan finally returned as Shinichi) by cool incidence. Well... Yeah, granted, it was kind of strange.

 **~Flashback~**  
That day, he flipped Aokos skirt more often... He was in a good Moore because of the heist the night before. It was really fun to mess with (*cough* poor *cough*) Hakuba and the task force. So she chased him around with her mob (where _ever_ she stored it... She was as good at suddenly let it appear like Kaito did it with some of his tricks...) and he ran to save his life. He tried to vanish in the crowd of the shopping district, but somehow she didn't lost track of him. At the same time, Shinichi, newly returned in his original body, waited in front of a cafe for his best friend Ran for the first meeting without only the temporary antidote. Finally back in his body for good.  
And like crazy Lady Luck planned, they ended up at the same street.  
Kaito saw Aoko pass by him, so he felt safe and he smirked. Then suddenly, a foot appeared out of nowhere, aiming for his head. Only because of his awesome reflexes it didn't took his head off but only scratched the side of his face and he landed hard on his rare. "W-what the hell!?", he gasped, eyes large like plates. He looked up at the person who tried to kill him. Then he blinked in confusion. Aoko...? No, not quite. She had longer hair and other clothes... And that kick... Could it possibly be...  
"Shinichi, you jerk! First disappearing without a trace then suddenly calling and saying 'Hey, I'm back!'! Do you have any Idea how _worried_ I was!?"  
The karate champ stood in front of him (he still sat frozen on the ground), her hands stemmed in her waist and all in all she looked very, _very_ pissed.  
After some seconds of silence, he finally got it.  
Ran thought he was Shinichi (who seemingly returned...?). Okay. Then...  
 _Oh_ _god, Aoko!_  
He panicked for a second. Well, he wasn't concerned about _Aok_ o directly, more about what she'd do to his Tantei-kun! Because according to what the Mouri girl said, he's here somewhere. "Oh shit.", he groaned and jumped up to Rans surprise and ran out of the shop, followed by her yells. He ignored her and hurried towards the direction he saw his childhood friend go. He hadn't had to search long, their was already a crowd. He nearly facepalmed. _Well, that_ _will_ _get_ _funny..._  
He broke through the last circle of gaping people and saw Aoko chasing a terrified looking ( _and_ very _well_ looking) Metantei with her mob. He hold on a second to just let that picture sink in, then he snapped back to his senses as Aoko yelled at the 'perverted idiot magician' (a.k.a Kaito, only that she wasn't really talking to him): "Did you really think smoothing your hair a little and changing clothes would be enough to escape from _me!?_ "  
Kaito stepped in, facing a stunned detective and a very confused Aoko. And as his and Shinichis eyes met, the detective's widened and he mouthed 'KID', but Kaito couldn't care less. Finally Metantei was back. He just ignored the (again) ranting Aoko and bent down to let a red rose appear in front of his rivals nose. "Hi there. My name is Kuroba Kaito. A pleasure meeting you, Meitantei!", he whispered.  
Well, that's how they met. And the beginning of their romance.  
~ **Flashback end** ~

Yeah... Those are very good memories. Kaito smiled. He was so glad that they met. What would he do without his super cute coffee addicted detective?  
 _By_ _the_ _way..._ He listened. _No_ _sound_ _of_ _the_ _coffee_ _machine..._  
"Shinichi, darling?", he called mockingly. "...You know you have to switch it on, right?"  
A short silence. Then he heard a groan. " _Damn_ _it..."_

* * *

_  
 **A/N: oh... Yeah. Hope** **you** **liked** **it. It** **didn't** **work** **out** **very** **well... Even** **so, please** **don't** **drop** **it** **because** **of** **that? Because** there will follow four or five more chapters for each advent **(and** **perhaps** **one** **for** **Christmas... Let's** **see** **about** **that...). I** **already** **planned** **them** **all** **and** **began** **writing. So... Hope** **you** **enjoy** **the** **first** **advent! Please** **review** **and** **favorite** **if** **you** **liked** **it** **so** **far! :)**  
 **-AngelsBeast**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there! I update today because I have a very full agenda this weekend... yeah. School -.-**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **The** **second Advent**

Nope. This was certainly not Shinichis day. Well, it was only morning. Yeah, _okay,_ it was late morning. Very late morning. He originally planned to stay in bed long today(even longer than he's normally), cuddling his boyfriend and enjoying the peace and silence of a sleeping Kaito. But then his _damn_ _cursed_ _cellphone_ _rang._ At _noon._ On a _Sunday._ Seriously, what did he do wrong his past lives to deserve _that?_ It was inspector Megure asking for his help in a double homicide in a locked room with no windows. Shinichi forced himself out of the bed. It was very difficult due a _very_ clingy Kaito who seemed to hug him tighter the more he tried to escape his strong arms. He had the suspicion that his magician was secretly awake (really, with those instincts of him he even woke up by the sound of a needle falling. At the other side from the city.) but didn't want to let go. As he finally managed to crawl out of the bed, he hastily grabbed some clothes and showered. After finishing his morning routine he hurried downstairs for a hasty breakfast (at noon, I might mention again). He threw a quick glance at the self made advent calendar of Kaito. The detective himself filled it with different kinds of chocolate for each day. He nearly regrets it, now that he thinks about it. Kaito was always very... _energetic._ That may be because of his sugar consume (Shinichi felt his stomach cramp at the thought of the sheer amount of sugar the magician prankster devoured every day... How can you have such a massive sweet tooth!?). But now he bounced around _even_ _more_ because of the added sugar from his calendar. No, Kaito didn't cut his normal sweets consume down because he had an extra piece every day (a quite large one he should add here), of course not. So the magician had even _more_ energy to spare for pranking, plotting, heist planning, task force humiliation and Shinichi than normal. And even with his normal amount this bundle of energy was nearly impossible to handle...  
Well. He only _nearly_ regretted it. The gleam in Kaitos eyes whenever he saw the piece of chocolate of the day that Shinichi selected especially for him. _So_ _I_ _guess_ _I_ _don't_ _mind..._ , the detective thought with a blush at the memory of the happy gleam in Kaitos eyes and smiled while he hurried towards the door of the mention after pinning a small paper to the sixth door at the calendar which told Kaito were he was heading (and the magician thief would surely _not_ miss it there...).  
Then he grabbed his bag and took his shoes out of the shoe bord and hastily put them on. Damn, Megure called thirty minutes ago... He had to hurry.  
Well, the corpses surely wouldn't run way, but the more time the suspects got the higher were the chances of them destroying the evidence that leads to them.  
He was torn out of his thoughts as he heard a loud *squash*- sound and something warm in his shoe. He blinked surprised and looked down. Something was floating out of his shoe. Something sweet smelling.  
He blinked again, his still tired brain not able to progress what he was seeing. Like in trance he poked the brown sticky stuff and licked otvoff his finger.  
Yeah.  
Chacolate.

Now, why the hell was chocolate in his shoe!?  
"KAAAAITOOOO!", he yelled, not knowing if to scold the magician or to facepalm because _who_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _would_ _fill_ _f-ing_ _liquid_ _chocolate_ _into_ _shoes!?_ He headed a loud _bang_ from above followed by hasty steps on the stairs and a half dressed Kaito tripping into the room, rubbing his half lidded deep indigo eyes.  
"Shin-chan?", he slurred. "What's the matter?"  
 _Gods, he_ _looks_ _so_ _cute!_ Shinichi thought but then shook his head and glared at his boyfriend.  
He pointed at the shoes, especially at the one where his foot was still inside.  
"Take a guess." He deadpanned.  
Kaito eyes followed Shinichis hand. He stared and just kept silent for a while.  
Then: "Yeah?"  
"Is that all you can say!? Kai, why the hell is there _liquid chocolate_ in my shoe!?"  
The other just shrugged and yawned. _So adorable..._  
"It's Saint Nicholas day."  
"...What?", Shinichi asked perplex.  
Kaito leaned against the doorframe. "On the 6th December, Nicholas will bring you chocolate."  
Oh, right... That rang some bells...  
Shinichi groaned. "But why did you use _liquid_ chocolate? Shouldn't you put something like, I don't know, chocolate eggs in? Or peanuts? Tangerines?"  
Kaito pouted a little. "It wasn't supposed to be like that! How should I know that you'd use them so soon?"  
The detective could only gape. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. After a minute he pulled himself together and asked outraged: "You actually planned to let it _harden_ in my shoe!?"  
As the other saw his reaction he gave him a slightly embarrassed grin and scratched sheepishly the back of his head. "... Probably?"  
Shinichi groaned and buried, still sitting in the entrance area, his face in his hands.  
Kaito got a little worried as he saw his detective sitting there, not moving and in complete silence. "...Shin-chan?", he asked and stepped carefully a little towards his boyfriend. His eyes widened in horror and guild as he saw the smaller teens shoulders shake. ' _Oh no! I made him cry!'_ , he thought and had a small panic attack as he saw a tear slipping through the slender fingers of the other.  
That was nothing unusual.  
Well, it was, but if Shinichi hadn't enough coffee in the morning he kinda got... mood swings? Yeah. You can call it that. Normally he'd get grumpy and was in a bad mood, but sometimes he was totally strange. Like that one time where he seduced Kaito because of the lack of his cups of morning coffee (he tried to get a repeat of that situation, of course. But Shinichi just got grumpy the next times). _A good memory..._  
He hurried towards the shaking detective, knelt down besides him and laid his hands carefully on the smaller boys shoulders. "Shinichi? Are you okay? Hey, I'm sorry. Really! Please, don't cry...", he whispered in a very soft voice to calm the other down.  
He laid his hand under Shinichis chin and lifted it up, he felt the wet trails of tears under his fingers. God, what have I done?  
He felt the shudders go through the slender frame. "Shinichi... I'm so sor-"  
Then he saw the others face. It was bright red and the lips were pressed to a thin line.  
As Shinichi saw Kaitos confused look, he couldn't hold it anymore.  
He burst into laughter, tears of laughter streaming down his face.  
"K-Kai... I...hahahah... Y-you are...", he hatcheled breathless because of the laughter that he tried to hold in. His boyfriends violet eyes turned from looking confused into looking concerned and worried. "Shin-chan...?"  
The other continued to laugh and pulled the other in a hug what starteled the magician a little bit. He felt the violent shudders of the laughter vibrating in the other body.  
"Kaito, you're the best. Really. And you're definitely are one of a kind..."  
"Eh..."  
"Only you'd consider to pour liquid chocolate into shoes..." Shinuchi pulled a little bit back and pressed his lips on Kaitos. "Thanks. And happy Saint Nicholas day to you too, Kai."  
Kaito smiled widely. "Happy to please you, my dear Shin-chan! And happy second advent!" And he leaned in to capture his beloved boyfriends lips in another kiss.  
The investigation could wait. Takagi and Satou were capable enough to secure the crime scene, anyway...

_  
 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I think that idea is so Kaito-like... xD**  
 **Please favourite and leave a review how you liked it!**  
 **Thanks!**  
 **-AngelsBeast**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there!**

 **First, sorry for the little shorter chapter (about 800+ words?)! But even so, it's my favourite so far!**

 **A little request: I don't really know yet what to write for the fourth Advent. perhaps something abput th epreparations for Christmas... like buying the tree and stuff? But that sounds a litle boring... so I am asking you if you have any Ideas! Perhaps something with humor again... It can also include other characters than Shinichi and Kaito, of course, but those two will be in there! If you have ideas or want to read something specific, please PM me or leave a review! I'm looking forward to your ideas! ;) Because I wanna get a good story here. If you have ideas for a christmas chapter, feel free to tell me :)! Because I guess I'll only write it if my brain feels up to finally give me a good idea (I couldn't think of anything yet, sadly -.-). Yeah. **

**Now, enjoy!**

 **-AngelsBeast**

"Shin-chaaan! I don't wanna go to that stupid party!", Kaito whined and he hugged his boyfriend tightly from behind.  
"Kai...", Shinichi sighed and patted the magician on the hands that hold the strong arms circeled around him in place. "Don't be such a baby. It's only a Christmas party, remember?"  
"No, it's _Hakubas_ Christmas party!", the messy haired boy pointed out. "Why do _I_ have to go there, too? He invited _you_. I'm sure he has as much fun seeing me as I have while seeing him. _None_."  
"You're my plus one. The invitation includes another person."  
"That's only a _suggestion_! And to be polite."  
"So why not be polite, too, and take the offer?"  
"Take Mouri-chan! Hakuba shall torture her instead!"  
Shinichi muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _'I think you are the one torturing_ _Hakuba_ _...'_ and sighed again.  
"Yeah? You're sure about this? Me going with Ran to a Christmas party? She as my plus one? Well, I guess I can ask her... She loves Christmas, especially that tradition with the mistleto-"  
"Okay, stop! You're _not_ going with Mouri-chan!", Kaito interrupted feeling jealousy pumping hot through his veins at the thought of Ran kissing his Shinichi under a mistletoe. These evil little plants... He became possessive immediately, and of course, that was his lovers goal. He smirked and turned around in Kaitos hug, meeting the deep purple eyes of his lover. "Okay then... Perhaps Hattori? He's still in town... I'm sure he'd love to-"  
"Not that osakan detective either!", the magician interrupted again ( _'_ _And_ _neither_ _one_ _of_ _your_ _two_ _ex_ _or_ _someone_ _else_ _will_ _do!',_ he mentally added with a **scrowl** ), his eyes glowing dangerously. Shinichis smile widened. He loved it when his Kaito got all possessive and protective...  
The magician shivered ever so slightly at his lovers facial expression. He knew the detective was joking (let's hope that for everyone's sake...)but he really didn't want to go there! He just wanted to relax this Sunday evening, watching a movie while cuddling his boyfriend, lighting the third candle, eating those delicious ginger bread cookies Ai-chan gave them... All in all making a super comfortable evening with his Shinichi.  
He tried it one last time. "Please, Shin-chan, pwetty pwease~!", he whined childish, powering up the intensity of his 'kicked-puppy' look by 1000% and blinked sheepishly at the other. "Do we have to go there?", widening his eyes even more.  
"Kaito, please..." Shinichi groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Come _on_. It's only a party! A _Christmas_ party, by the way. You love Christmas! And Nakamori-chan will be there, too, right? And we don't have to stay till the end! We can just go after some hours!"  
"Then why even going!?", the magician wanted to know.  
"Because they _invited_ us. It's _polite_!"  
"But me not going are bad manners? It's all _but_ polite to force someone to stay with the etiquette and make them attend a party against their will!"  
Shinichi groaned. He knew what Kaito was doing. He'll turn the facts over with that silver tongue of the Kurobas and give the whole thing a completely different perspective. And he was right as Kaito went on: "Just going to be nice the doesn't make sense. We both even bend laws to achieve a goal, so why bother for politeness? Besides, I've never been polite to that bastard even once in my live."  
Well, he knows that Kaito is right. The magician much more enjoyed to torture Hakuba.  
 _And if you look at it that way, going doesn't really make sense at all..._ The thought alone made Shinichi facepalm. Hard. _No, stop that!_ They'll go to that party!  
"Kai...", he groaned helplessly again. "Please..."  
Then he paused a second. "You know what? If you'll accompany me without complaining and attend that party with me now without getting Hakuba ready for the doctors, I'll reward you."  
At that, Kaitos head shot up and a dangerous smirk was visible on his futures. Oh dear... What did I do?, Shinichi asked himself, but it was too late now.  
"What kind of reward...?", the thief wanted to know, his smirk grew even wider as far as that was possible.  
"Eh...C-chocolate?", Shinichi tried, but his boyfriend shook his head. The detective groaned again and threw his arms into the air. "Oh, _fine_ , okay! The kind of reward you're thinking about! Perverted thief. Happy now!?", and he turned his back towards the magician to hide his intense radioactive red blush.  
Kaitos smirk deepened and his eyes shone happily. "Very. Now, let's go. I wanna claim my prize tonight, after all..."  
Shinichi blushed even more at that comment and mumbled something while pulling Kaito out of the door towards the car. Even if he feared what he might had gotten himself into, he kind of looked forward to it...  
Wow, Kaito really got to him, hu?

_  
 **A/N: Yay, third** **Advent** **today! I hope you liked this chapter! If so, please consider leaving a review or a comment!**  
 **Thanks and see you soon,**  
 **-AngelsBeast**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to Shana-Fujioka for her reviews! I really appreciate them!  
**

 **The fourth Advent**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Oh Christmas tree…**

"Shin-chan! Over here!", Kaito yelled and waved his arms enthusiastically at Shinichi.

They were currently looking for a Christmas tree and Kaito looked through the rows and rows of trees. He ran around like a little child, fuzzy blue woolly hat with matching scarf and gloves protecting him from the cold and the big snowflakes that fell for two days straight and coated everything in a pure white. His cheeks were red and his eyes shone bright, as he gesticulated towards a gigantic tree.

"That;s the one!", he exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down as he waited for his partner that walked behind him in a much slower pace. Shinichi couldn't help but smile, seeing his adorable boyfriend that happy. He only looked at the tree as he reached Kaito.

He looked up. And up.

"…That one is… kinda big, don't you think?", he finally pointed out. The magician pouted at that. "But it's _perfect_! It's completely symmetrical!"

Yeah, Shinichi could see that. "And how should we get it inside the house?"

"We could break open the wall directly next to the dining room!"

Shinichi blinked, then looked at Kaito to see if he was joking. But the expecting gaze of the magician said otherwise. Yes, he was serious.

"…No."

"But Shin-chan! Why not?", the other wined and glomped the detective.

"Because we won't destroy the house to get that monster tree inside the living room. Were it wouldn't even fit, mind you."

"We could put it in the library! It's two stories high…"

"I don't wanna have that with my books!", the Heisei Holmes immediately protested and waved towards the direction of the huge tree. "Can't we search for another one?"

"…Fine. But I'll be the one decorating it!"

"Sure thing, love."

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **In the Christmas bakery, are many yummy things…**

Kaito poked the black ting on the plate with a fork. The fork teeth scraped over the surface, not even leaving a scratch. He kept silent while exanimating the… thing... further. Then he gave up and turned towards his boyfriend that stood behind him the entire time.

"So… what's that?", he sked, eyes still focused on the doubtful object.

Shinichi crossed his arms with a huff. "It's a _cake_ , dumbass!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. Then he poked it again, this time with his finger.

"How did it… get like that?" It felt like charred wood, he noticed.

Shinichi huffed and pushed his downer lip forward into an incredibly adorable pout. "How should I know?"

Kaito was the one responsible for cooking since he moved in. He knew Shinichis cooking and baking skills were… not that good. But he didn't expect them to be that… _horrible_.

Kaito sighed. Then he wrapped one arm around his detective's waist, pulling him against his body and pressing their lips together. Shinichi immediately responded and pressed against the magicians chest. As they parted panting, Kaito smiled. "Come here. I'll show you how to do it right…", he explained Shinichi and wiped some flour from the detective's nose.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Santa's coming into town…**

"No, Kaito. We won't buy Christmas tree ornaments patterned with KID doodles."

"But Shin-chan-!"

"No, not even when if they're the white and not the pink ones."

"So mean…", the thief muttered with a fake snob and put the box back into the shelf of the Christmas shop.

The detective saw Kaitos gaze flowing over the small shop and noticed the sudden glam in them. He followed the direction of the thief's eyes.

Then he blushed and pulled Kaito forcefully out of the shop. "And I won't, by all things sacred, wear _that_ Santa outfit!", he yelled at his perverted boyfriend, his blush becoming stronger.

"Not even as a preset for me?", Kaito asked and attacked him with his puppy dog eyes.

That made Shinichi hesitate. "W-Well…" But he shook his head as he saw the smirk on the magicians face. "NO! And why the _hell_ was something like that even in a normal Christmas shop!?"

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Heat of love**

In the evening they sat on the couch, cuddling.

"We should lit the final candle, shouldn't we?", the detective asked.

"Right!", his boyfriend cheered and jumped up to get a lighter. But he stopped midways, instead turning around and snapping his fingers. The candles lit one after another.

Shinichi smiled. Kaito knelt down in front of the Advent wreath and began pulling magic tricks with fire. Shinichi watched in awe as his thief took the flames into his hands, away from the candle, even giving it to Shinichi who examined the little dancing fire with glinting eyes. Kaito let the flames fly, juggled with them, let them form a heart.

Then he let it flow through the room and cuddled his boyfriend while watching the trick with him.

"I love you.", he whispered, and he knew, besides the complete darkness in the room, that his Shinichi was blushing.

"Love you, too. Baka."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, fourth advent! This one was a little hard o write… well, actually I just wrote. Without any particular thought in mind… Hehe… sorry, but I really didn't know what to put in this chapter. :)**

 **But I hope you liked it!** **J** **Pleas, if you did even a little bit, leave a comment/review! Do you want something about them celebrating Christmas? Do you have an idea for it? You can also PM me!** **:)**

 **See ya!**

 **And happy fourth Advent! (even if it's still a little early to say that...)**

 **-AngelsBeast**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to Shana-Fujioka, again** **J** **More of it will be in the end-A/N!**

 **This chapter takes place at the 24th! Here in Germany, we celebrate in the evening! ;)**

 **Christmas Eve**

It was loud in the Kodou Manor.

Very loud. And Shinichi was fairly sure that he'll get a monstrous headache later. Today is Christmas Eve! How the hell did he deserve that!?

The cause of this? Take a guess.

A certain magician, of course! But this time, it wasn't completely the magicians fault.

"Hattori!" Shinichi yelled (very demanding), "peel the potatoes before putting them onto the plate!"

His gaze flicked immediately towards the next nearest person, Kazuha. "And you turn the temperature down for the sauce pan! Are you nuts!? At this rate, there will be nothing left when we need it! And Nakamori-chan, would you look after the meat in the oven?" The girl nodded and hastily vanished to check on it. "Sonoko, quit looking in the mirror. Instead help me with the tree over here, will ya?", the blonde muttered several insulting things under her brath but helped the detective. Shinichi looked around his eyes stuck at the brown haired girl. "Haibara? Are you finished with setting the table?" "Yes, mother hen, I am.", she replied in that dead serious voice of hers, accompanied with her cold expression. Her eyes through glinted with mischief. Shinichi blushed at her comment but refused to give her the satisfaction of replying. Instead he turned his attention towards the blond detective who knelt in front of the fire place putting in some wood piles. "Hakuba, when will the meat be ready?" The blond sighed. He didn't really appreciate it that everyone here treated him like their personal alarm clock. "Exactly seventeen minutes, fifty-six seconds and fourty-two milliseconds and it should be ready if the time in the cookbook was correct.", he replied nevertheless. The Heisei Holmes nodded and turned towards a crimson haired girl. " Akako-sama, mind to give Hattori and Kazuha a hand?"

"Not at all.", the witch (according to Kaito, at least) replied with a smirk and went away. While he's at it... Where the heck is Kaito? Even if he's not the source of stress at the moment, it kind of is his fault. He invited all of them to a Christmas party that was held at the Kudou manor (what he told Shinichi _after_ inviting everyone over, naturally)! His boyfriend was the reason why he was under high pressure because he had to finish the meal and everything else till six in the evening where they planned to eat. And because he didn't even had enough time to do all by himself and the others agreed to help him out, he was currently bossing around all of them, controlling their work and managing all of it. He saw a motion out of the corner of his eyes. "No, Eisuke-kun! Please, let that handle me... And... Just sit down on the couch? Please? Thanks." He stopped the other and took the bowl full of potatoes out of the others clumsy hands. 'Huh, saved that last minute... With his two left feet and hands, the potatoes would fly across the whole room...'

He sighed and put the bowl securely down on the huge wooden table. "Hey, are you alright, Shinichi?", Ran asked while passing by. She was the only other person here with an eye on everything. She was a real help... "No thanks, I'm fine... Just a little stressed. By the way, did you see Kai?"

She shook her head. "But didn't he want to hold a small show this evening? Perhaps he's fixing some last tricks...?"

If so, he'll most likely be in his 'Magic room'... "Right, thanks Ran!", he said and hurried of towards said room.

He knocked at the door. "Kai? Are you in there?"

The door was pulled open with much force and the detective nearly fell into the room. "Shin-chan! See, what I've got here!" The magician held up a small capsule. It linked suspiciously like one of his smoke bombs. "Smoke bomb?" He asked, but the maniac grin at the magicians face proved his suspicion wrong. "Not quite..."

"Kai, instead of working on your gadgets, could you please help us? We're kind of in stress... And you didn't even decorate the room like you said you would!"

"Oh, no worries, Tantei-kun!", he chirped and pulled Shinichi along towards the dining room. "It will be fixed in seconds!"

 _Oh dear..._

The magician dropped the capsule in the middle of the room, to Shinichis horror. Thick red and green smoke erupted all around them and got him, Eisuke (who still sat on the couch like he demanded) and Hakuba (who just entered the room, to his own horror) coughing. Shinichi blindly stumbled towards one of the huge windows, on the way nearly felling over the couch, hitting his arm on a corner of the wooden table (damn, that hurt!) and running into a wall, and finally opened the window to let the smoke out. The room got clearer and clearer every second. He immediately searched for the messy haired frame of his boyfriend who wouldn't get away easily. ( _And it was a smoke bomb_ , he thought annoyed)

"Kaito, why the hell did you-" He stopped mid-sentence. The room was fully decorated. Small dolls looking like elves sat on the windows hill, mistletoes hung from the ceiling and in the doorframe, candles stood in various places, small golden bells hung everywhere and the air reeked like oranges, fir and cinnamon. The scent immediately calmed him down, his shoulder muscles seemed to loosen up a bit. And, the best of it: the food stood ready and perfectly arranged on the desk. Shinichi felt strong arms circle around his waist and leaned back into the warmth of his boyfriend's chest.

"As much as I love it to see you commanding them around," he whispered right next to Shinichis ear, "We'll need you nerves for something else tonight…" The suggestive sound of the voice made Shinichi blush. "P-Pervert!", he hissed back. The magician just laughed at that and lend Shinichi towards the table. He only let the other out of his arms as all the others entered the dining room and the detective had to sit down.

As everyone was seated, Kaito held up his glass. "Now, I wish you all a Merry Christmas!", he announced and the others followed his lead.

They ate and talked the whole evening and presents were exchanged.

Hakuba got a singed limited edition of Sherlock Holmes that even had a typos original made by Doyle in it from Shinichi. Kaito gave Aoko a new mop (what made her strangely happy). Akako received crimson earrings, Ran got cooking lessons for very high leveled chefs.

As Shinichi opened one of his presents, he blushed violently and closed the box again. Then he glared towards Haibara who gave it to him. "What the hell!?" But the scientist just smirked. "Hey, not my fault you're very vocal, Kudou. I just thought it would might… improve it a little bit."

They got the attention of the others and Ran asked: "Shinichi are you singing under the shower again? You shouldn't do that, it tortures even the neighbors, as you can see!"

 _Oh, sweet and innocent Ran…_ , Shinichi thought and blushed even more. That got Kaito curious. "Hey, Haibara-chan, what did you give him?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll like it too, I'm sure of it…" Kaito seemed confused at first but as he saw the shrunken scientists smirk, the pieces clicked together. "Wow, thanks Haibara-chan~! I'm sure we'll love it. But I'm curious, how you got your hands on this with your age…?"

"Internet."

"Right."

They all sat together the whole evening, chatting, laughing and singing (excluding Shinichi, of course). At eleven pm, they all left, wishing a good Christmas again and bidding good night.

Later, Kaito and Shinichi sat on the couch cuddling.

"I… I've got another present for you…", Shinichi began.

"Oh, really? What is it?", Kaito asked excited and turned towards his detective to look in his eyes. He crooked an eyebrow at the others blushing face.

Shinichi just threw a package towards Kaito and turned away. "Just open it."

And Kaito did.

He felt his heart going faster as his fingers brushed over the red cloth. "Is that-"

"Yes. It is."

Kaito felt a huge smile lightening up his face. It was the… Santa costume out of that shop. Well, It was definitely not for the eyes of children…

The magician stood up with the costume in hand and went over towards the detective who still stood with his back towards him and jumped ever so slightly as Kaito pulled him against his chest.

"So, Shin-chan… wanna try your present on? And should we inaugurate Haibaras present, too?"

Shinichi blushed even more at the thought of the leather handcuffs in the small box.

He turned around and pressed a shy kiss on his magicians lips. "Merry Christmas, Kaito."

 _That's a yes_ , Kaito thought and replied the kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Shinichi. I love you."

 ***The End***

 **A/N: Puh, done! Even if it got a little… kinky in the end, I hope you liked it.**

 **I just thought the present really fit Haibaras character…**

 **And** Shana-Fujioka **brought in the idea of giving Kaito the outfit as a present. Thanks to you, Shana, and for all your reviews!**

 **Well. Please leave a review! I love to get your thoughts on it!**

 **And I am sorry I updated so late…**

 **I wish you guys a Merry Christmas!**

 **If you're interested, the next chapter of 'Runs in the Family' is nearly completed. But even in our Christmas break I have mountains of work to do… *sighs* oh well.**

 **See you guys!**

 **-AngelsBeast**


End file.
